


You Deserve Better

by Hinarah59



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm sad and crying, M/M, Spoilers, pls finish the game guys, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinarah59/pseuds/Hinarah59
Summary: No set time or place. Just feels.





	You Deserve Better

 “I did many bad things,” the caramel haired boy said.

 The raven before him looked ahead, unable to peer past his veil of fair locks, and retorted, “...but someone else made you do it.”

 “I could have turned back before it was too late,” he uttered back, standing his ground but still refusing to look up, “It's all my fault.”

 However, the younger boy was having none of it, pushing back again, “You were set up from the beginning. It's  _ not _ your fault.”

 Black-clad hands clenched into tight fists as their owner resisted a shiver. His body curled a little into itself, shoulders tensed and head bowed lower yet. That beautiful face that everyone thought they remembered was lost behind the curtains now, not wanting to be seen again. For now it was likely ruined by the storm of tears and anger, pain and frustration. Fear and hesitation.

 “I’m a  _ murderer _ ,” he said, voice wavering.

 “You're a  _ victim _ ,” his opposite insisted instead.

 The older boy took a frightened step back, choking a sob, “I  _ killed  _ you.”

 Spontaneously, the latter took a bold step forth, countering his argument, “You  _ thought  _ you did.”

 “I betrayed you and your friends,” the former only managed above a whisper, trembling hands drawing together close to his chest.

 Raising his own, warm and calloused ones, the other reaches out to hold the intertwined digits in his, saying softly, “My friends and I forgive you.”

 Plump bulbs of salty tears dripped to the ground and, although the eyes from whence they came from were unseen, the emotion that had welled up and overflowed were undeniable. The boy with brown locks, despite being supposedly taller, looked small as he fell to his knees. His head still bowed, but now resting itself against the two pairs of joined hands. His posture was akin to that of praying, begging. Surrender.

 “I… I don't deserve it,” he strained his voice from where he crouched, unsure if the energy exerted even sufficed for volume.

 “No. No, you don't,” the other seemed to agree, slowly descending himself upon his own knees to level with his saddened friend.

 As he did so, he removed himself from the smooth touch of black fabric, settling instead on the wet skin behind the cascade of caramel. He cups tearstained cheeks while using his thumb to wipe away the excess flow, pulling that warm yet cold body towards himself to press their foreheads together. They both feel the quaking gradually die down, the shaky breaths even out and tired hands loosen their grip on each other.

 Sotto voce, he lovingly said, “ _ You deserve better _ .”


End file.
